


Obsecrare

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [17]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, pre-Thief, spoilers for QoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: The Minister of War looks at his son. "Please, don't," he whispered.





	

Eugenides had taken to sulking in the rafters lately. It made his father cringe just thinking about it.

The Minister of War was not afraid of heights. Married to the woman he was, it would have been rather impractical. But watching his seven-year-old son, who was so small and so cocky and so brilliant but careless, run along beams and jump across rafters made him ill.

He watched as Gen stood on his 6 inch wide beam, 50 feet off the ground, and prepared to leap to the next one, a good ten feet away.

“Please, don’t,” he whispered. Gen jumped.

 

He watched as Eugenides screamed through the courtyard, as he threw his sword, as he tore up his inscription notice, as he made a vow to the gods.

“I’m going to the next Thief of Eddis,” Gen declared.

 _Please, don’t_ , the Minister thought.

 

He watched as the plan formed in Gen’s mind, as the Thief prepared to find Hamiathes’s gift for his Queen.

He watched his son slip away in the dead of night, going to Sounis.

“Please, don’t,” he said, too late.

 

He watched as his son slept, his one hand clenching around his sheets, as his forehead beaded with sweat, as tears slipped from his closed eyes.

“Please, don’t,” Gen begged. “Just kill me.”

The Minister of War bowed his head over Eugenides’ ruined arm, and cried.


End file.
